


Janji Dua Pria

by archemilla



Series: Sama Berharga [2]
Category: Orang Ketiga (TV), Orang Ketiga - Fandom, Original Work, Sinetron - Fandom
Genre: Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archemilla/pseuds/archemilla
Summary: Sekuel dari "Sama Berharga".Rudy mendapat telepon tanpa nama. Siapa?





	Janji Dua Pria

Jakarta menjelang malam, macet seperti biasa. Tapi Rudy bersyukur masih sempat mengantar penumpang lain pulang dari tempat kerja mereka tidak selama seperti biasa. Setidaknya mereka dan dia bisa pulang sebelum malam benar-benar larut. Pengalaman beberapa bulan ini menjadi sopir taksi online membuatnya lebih paham seluk beluk jalanan sekarang. Dan karena sudah lewat jam ramai, dia memilih pulang saja.

Saat mematikan ketersediaan dirinya di aplikasi driver taksi online, tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk. Tanpa nama.

"Ya, halo?"

"Rudy..."

Deg!

"Ra-Rangga? Lo ngapain---"

"Rud, biarin gue ngomong dulu. Ini penting."

"I-iya, _men_. Tapi lo gapapa kan?"

"Rudy, tolong jaga Afifah dan anak-anak."

Rudy bingung. Entah kenapa, tengkuknya terasa dingin.

"Gue mau berterima kasih sama lo. Selama ini lo sudah banyak bantu keluarga gue. Kalau gak ada lo Rud, mungkin Afifah dan anak-anak bakal celaka. Mama, papa, nenek semua bergantung sama lo. Selama gue gak ada dan gue sakit parah, lo selalu jadi penolong keluarga gue.

"Maka gue minta lagi, Rud. Tolong jaga Afifah dan semuanya. Gue mungkin sudah gak bisa lagi melindungi mereka. Gue sadar banget selama ini gue gak bisa jaga dan membahagiakan Afifah. Di saat terberat hidupnya saat dia bertaruh nyawa buat anak-anak.

"Bukan gue yang ada di samping Afifah saat itu semua, tapi lo, Rud. Karena itu setelah ini gue yakin banget lo bisa jaga Afifah."

"Ngga, denger. Gue akan selalu jaga Afifah dan semuanya. Iya dong, karena dia kan kakak angkat---"

"Lo paham betul apa yang gue maksud, Rud."

Hening.

"Gue bukan minta lo jaga Afifah sebagai kakak angkat lo. Bukan, dan lo tahu betul."

"Rangga, ini gak lucu."

"Setelah ini hidup Afifah akan lebih berat. Jadi gue mohon untuk yang terakhir kali, jangan patahin hati Afifah lagi seperti saat lo ninggalin dia dulu. Oh, dan Rudy, Jangan cerita siapapun lo habis terima telepon dari gue. Gue gak mau semuanya khawatir. Bye, Rudy."

Klik. Telepon ditutup.

"Halo, Ngga?"

_Sial_!

"Rangga, apa maksudnya permohonan terakhir? Argh!" Rudy mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dia menutup mata dan menengadah.

_Tuhan, lalu bagaimana dengan Afifah?_


End file.
